A Love To Last
by ellivforever
Summary: Alex only wants one thing and that is to have at least one vacation alone with Walker without the law interrupting it. Will her wish come true? (Sorry for the bad summary. Having figured out where this story is going. For my SVU fans, the SVU characters will be in this story too. Walker will help Elliot and Olivia crack a case.)


A Love So True

The night was really quiet for once. Maybe the bad guys were on vacation. The bars at Forth Worth were packed for a Sunday night. CD's Bar and Grille was swamped. The music was blasting as loud as possible. Everyone enjoying his or her night and dancing.

Walker and Alex sat in a booth in the back corner. It was definitely noise but for the couple it was as if they were the only ones there. When it came to him, she gave more than her full attention. She wished that for once she could get that attention without him being pulled away to arrest someone.

They had tried going on vacation but it ended in his partner, James Trivette, sending a chopper to pick him up for a case. First it was sharing a camp sight with a Boy Scout group, then the chopper so there was no alone time. She promised she would get some if it was the last thing she did.

She sat there starring into his eyes. Those eyes were filled with love and passion. She didn't want to look away. Not even for a second. They could look at each other for hours without even talking. It was if they could have a conversation without talking. She leaned against his shoulder and snuggled herself into his muscle torso. She didn't want to break the silence. Every moment alone with him was precious to her and she wasn't going to waist it.

He was disappointed that their trip didn't go as planned. As much as he was joking around about not wanting to go, he had been looking forward to it. That he could spend some one on one time with her and not have anyone interrupt. She had become the most important person and part of his life. He would do anything for her. He knew how much she wanted a trip with him but his job always seemed to get in the way. He knew she really didn't mind but he wanted to do something for her.

Right after Walker finished the arrest, instead of doing the paperwork right away he was on the phone with his travel agent. In two weeks he wanted to surprise her with an actual vacation. This one he was going to make sure no one or thing was going to interrupt. He wasn't even going to tell Trivette where he was going. The only person he was going to tell was CD but he knew he could trust him with it. CD wanted them to have alone time as much as Alex did. He could bet anything that they would not get interrupted at all.

Walker kissed Alex lightly on her hairline and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She fit perfectly in with him. He knew she belonged there with him. He reached into his left shirt pocket and pulled out a note. With his arms still around her he opened the note so that she could read it. She smiled widely as she read "I Love You!". She tilted her head up and to the left to kiss him. He leaned down to meet her and there lips touch. She kissed him long and soft. The kiss that told him she was his now and forever and no one else's.

They broke away from each other and went back to their cuddling position. Walker leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Come home with me!"

His whisper was full of seduction she slightly shivered at his breath. She smiled wildly and nodded her head yes. They scooted out of the booth and headed towards the bar were CD and Trivette were talking.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Trivette asked turning slightly on the bar stool.

Walker laid his hand on Trivette's shoulder as he held Alex's hand in his other hand. He pulled her in close as he said, "We are going to go home. It's been a long night." He squeezed his arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"Okay partner! Enjoy your evening guys." Trivette said looking both from Alex to Walker to CD.

CD just smiled at them and waved bye. He knew they needed some time to themselves. Walker and Alex walked out of the bar and he helped her into his truck. They drove to his ranch. She hadn't moved in yet. They had decided that she wouldn't move in until they had officially gotten married. She was very old fashion and didn't want to live with anyone without being married first. She did have a few things over at his place because every once in a while when she was being targeted she would stay there.

Walker led her into the ranch house and into the living room. She gasped as she saw the flowers sitting on his coffee table. She looked at him and smiled widely. He led her over to the couch and picked up the card to hand to her. She opened the card and jumped slightly off the couch. She pulled out the airplane tickets and turned them to Walker.

"What are these?"

"I think we need an actual vacation without me arresting someone. I know how much you have wanted one of these. Since the last one turned out so wrong, I figured I would make a new reservation for us. This time not in the state of Texas!" Walker laughed a little. "Out of my derestriction."

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She couldn't believe that he had done this. She knew how much he was a work-a-holic but he could be very romantic too.

"We can also plan our wedding while we are in New York."

"New York?" She looked down at the plane tickets and realized they were for New York City. She had wanted to go there for a while and couldn't think of a more romantic place to go. She was now truly excited. "How did you get our schedules to work out?"

"Because I know people!" Walker responded putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. "You deserve it."

"So do you!" Alex responded kissing him lightly on his lips. "How about a checkers?" She asked against his lips.

"Sure after a I go and feed the horses. Why don't you get the game together on the floor and I will be back in a second." Walker pulled her up with him and kisses her lightly and softly. He then left for the barn.

Alex moved the coffee table over to the side and pulled out a beautiful Cherokee blanket. She laid the blanket on the floor and put the game together on the blanket. She loved playing games with him and anything to do that was quiet and romantic. She started a fire in the fireplace and went into the kitchen to make some lemonade. She brought out a tray with two glasses and the pitcher of lemonade. She also plated some sugar cookies that she had made a couple of days ago. She placed the tray on the blanket next to the game. She stood up straight and looked at the back door. She wondered what was taking Walker so long. She walked out to the barn to go check on him.

Walker had just finished putting horse food in the last stall and started finishing up the hay barrel stack. Alex stood at the barn door just watching him work. She loved watching her fiancé be a true cowboy. The way he had to stretch to pick up the hay barrels to stack it on top of the next one. Her whole entire body started to tingle as she watched all his muscles tighten up.

He picked his head up knowing that someone was there watching him. He could feel that it wasn't a person to be threatened with. He looked over to the door and saw her. Smiling at her, he laid the barrel of hay down. She walked up to him and stretched her fingers across his chest muscles. She moved one up and around his neck as she looked from his eyes to his plum lips. She loved watching him all the time. He was so sexy even when he was dripping with sweat and smelled like horse manure.

She put her lips centimeters from his lips and felt the heat between them. He made her light head whenever they were so close. He closed the gam and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in as close as possible. She could feel the arousal in his manhood and smiled against his lips. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Walker pulled her towards the barrels of hay and laid her down on them. He laid half on her as he kissed her with such passion everyone could tell they were madly in love. He brushed his hand over her shoulder to her breast to the curve of her torso. He finally laid his hand on her hip.

She lightly pushed him away and took in a long deep breath. She knew if she hadn't stopped they wouldn't have been able to stop. She leaned her forehead against his and slowly started to settle her breath.

"Sweetheart…I have a fire going in the fireplace and the game set up. Don't you think we should go play?" Alex asked opening her eyes to look into his. She wanted to stay here and make love to him but she had set up the game and everything else and didn't want her efforts to not be used.

He shock his head yes as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had too. He slowly gets off of her and puts his hand out to help her up. She places her hand in his lightly and slowly gets up. They walk out of the barn. Walker turns around and closes and locks the barn. They walk back into the house hand in hand. Sitting down she pores the two glasses of lemonade and hands one to Walker. He takes the lemonade as he sits down across from her.

They start playing the game and every once in a while he went to put another log on the fire to keep it going. The atmosphere in the room was filled with love and passion for each other. She had won the first game and he had wanted to rematch. Secretly, he had let her win. He wasn't paying attention to the game at all. All he saw was how beautiful she looked in the fire light. Her blonde hair lightly falling across her face and glistening in the light. The last time he had put a log on the fire he turned on the cd player that was sitting on the little table by the couch.

Tracy Lawrence, Stars Over Texas was playing. It had become their favorite song. As she went to go jump one of his peace her bangs fell in front of her face. He leaned over the game and brushed her bangs into the rest of her hair. Once he had his hand on the back of her head he slowly pulled her head towards his. He placed a light kiss against her lips.

"I love you. Your beautiful!" He said backing away from her slightly.

She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him again. He let go of her and rolled over the game into her. He grabbed her around the waist and rolled over her. She laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head back against the floor and starred at him. She just watched his eyes sparkle as he looked back at her. He leaned down and placed his lip to hers. They let their lips touch without kissing. Slowly the fire that was burning in her stomach started burning hotter. She wanted him and every second that they spend not kissing but touching made her want him more. He knew hot to tease her and it drove her crazy.

He brushed his hand down to her low inner thigh and she flinched a little. She smiled against his lips. She slowly pulled one of her hands from around his neck and laid it on the front of his dark red button down shirt. She slowly started buttoning his shirt down as the house phone rang.

Walker pulled away on the second ring and leaned his forehead against hers. They both let out really long gasps. Of course the phone had to interrupt. Alex smiled wide.

"I knew it was to good to be true!"

"What are you talking about?" Walker asked getting up off of her and going for the phone. She sat up and shook her head back and forth. Could they ever have a moment where something wouldn't bother them?

"Walker!" He said as he answered the phone and looking at her with a smile. He winked at her.

"Hey its Trivette. Sorry to interrupt your night but we have a dead girl."

"Where?" Walker asked changing his smile to a serious face.

Alex knew that something was up. She got up and walked to him waiting to find out what the call was all about.

"Okay Trivette. I will be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and looked at Alex.

"What's going on?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Another girl was killed."

They had been working on a sex trafficking and drug case. One group provided the women and the other group would pay for them with drugs. They rangers hadn't gotten very far with the case at all. They hadn't figure out how to get into either one of the groups and how if they could get someone in there undercover.

"Would you life me to go with you?" Alex asked as she watched him go get his gun.

"No. Stay here. I will be back in a little while I promise. I wont be long." Walker said as he walked back over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then left.

She slowly put the game away and then the lemonade. She laid down on the couch and pulled out a book. She didn't put any more wood on the fire in hopes it would soon just burn itself out.

Walker arrived at the crime seen to find that Trivette and the ME were already there.

"What do we have?"

"It looks like she was a trafficker and like she had tried to run away. They beat her pretty badly." Trivette asked just as Sydney and Gage pulled up.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at home with Alex?" Sydney asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah boss! Go home and have a great evening before your flight tomorrow. We can take care of this and if you have any questions we will call you." Gage said as he stood next to Sydney and looked at the dead girl on the floor.

"Okay, well it looks like I am not wanted here." He laughed lightly.

He said his goodbyes and went back to the truck.

Alex had fallen asleep on the couch with her book lying across her chest. Walker walked up to her and smiled. He leaned down to her and lightly kissed her. She slowly stirred out of her sleep and looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Back so soon?"

Walker smiled at her. He grabbed her book off of her and put it on the coffee table that she had put back. He than leaned down and scooped her up off the couch and into his arms. He let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you to bed." He smiled and kissed her.

He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She had never gone to bed in such an amazing fashion. She got off the bed and walked to him. She kissed him on the lips and went to the bathroom to change for bed. A second later she came out of the bathroom to find Walker already lying in bed. She went and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and nestled into him. He kissed her hair and smile.

"Night darling!"

"Goodnight!" Alex said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
